<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am My Own King by Not_Yourcrybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168414">I Am My Own King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby'>Not_Yourcrybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, M/M, Rare Pair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino finally has the courage to be out of his brother’s shadow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>S.Italy/England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am My Own King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lovino smiled and walked to school today. His eyes filled with happiness. His twin brother was riding to school with his boyfriend. He decided to walk to school even though he had an invite to join with. He had instead graded his phone and earbuds and decided to listen to loud angsty music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He arrived at the huge school. He looked and saw a person sitting out front of the school. A blonde Brit sat on the ground next to a tree. A book was propped up on his legs. He had a pen behind his ear and was biting his red lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Lovino smiled at Aruther with a slight smile on his face. He walked over to him. He sat down next to him. The grassy eyes looked up at him. ¨Hey Lovino¨said the blonde. Lovino smirked and with a sudden boost of confidence he grabbed his chin and pressed his lips to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Aruther´s eyes widened. But then he closed his eyes, face flusherting. Lovino pulled back and looked at him. ¨I thought your brother was scared of me¨he asked. ¨He is not, ¨said Lovino, kissing back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>